the_sims_challengesfandomcom-20200214-history
Create A City
Start off with a new empty unpopulated neighborhood. Reside as many families as you'd prefer. Since this the town/city/village/whatever was just founded, the challenge will start with the first generation of people. The Second gen once a new sim gets born, who will be classified of that generation. Those that are born from CAS (Create-A-Sim) will belong to the oldest generation that still remains alive. If that in-game born generation dies, the future CAS sims will be classified to the next one. Ok, so: the First generation start off with very cheap plumbing amenities, candle-lit lights (electricity has yet to be invented), the very cheap refrigerator. Utilities that are allowed are dining tables with chairs, shelter (a simple details: more details below ), instruments that run without batteries (i.e. violin, drums (only after topping Music career), piano) and easel, crafting benches and stations. Get rid-off Rod Humble's package without opening it or keep it in/on the inventory/ground until the said object is unlocked when the objective is reached which you then can open the present. Unlocking Stuff Regarding Badges Flower Arranging & Pottery * As the sim progress in flower arranging talent, it unlocks more indoor-plants with bigger environment score than before respectively. ** Bronze for 3-4 plants of environment score, silver: 5-6, gold 7-10. * As the sim progress in pottery talent, it unlocks more deco with bigger environment score than before respectively. ** Bronze for 3-4 plants of environment score, silver: 5-6, gold 7-10. Robotics * Once one of the residents of the neighborhood acquires the bronze badge, the challenge will unlock simple yet handy electronics: (alarm) clocks, burglar alarm (with the condition that there are law enforcement team), fire detector (with the condition that somebody has learned fire safety), game consoles, remote control toy car, Treadmill, exercise bike, toaster oven, coffee machine. * When the silver badge is attained, the new inventions will be included as unlocked: cellphones & telephones, mp3s, handheld game players, tvs, stereos, remote control toy helicopter, microwave, food processors, dishwashers and trash compactors. * Last but not least, reaching the gold talent badge will grant access to computers and ovens. Sewing * Bronze: lowest enviroment score curtains & need score pet beds. * Silver: medium enviroment score curtains & need score pet beds. * Highest highest and higher enviroment score curtains & need score pet beds. Toy Making * Bronze: Toyboxes, activity tables, monkey bars, slides, pet toys. * Silver: swings, merry-go-rounds, balloons, spring riders. * Gold: toy ovens, playground towers, garden sprinklers. Food Stock Refrigerators Ok here's the thing for this challenge: you're not allowed to repurchase a refrigerator or get a new one for the sake of it to restock. You can only restock the fridge with goods by having your sim stock it with their own/someone's grown and fished produce or purchasing a grocery basket through any means (over the phone or travelling to the store), with the latter requiring some criteria to be met to allow you to act upon such alternative: * To establish a grocery shop/store, let it be purchased or un-owned, there must be at least one lot with a garden-farm or situated in the town/neighborhood. * Grocery/Food Delivery service will only be unlocked once a grocery store/shop or plant/fish market (which is essentially plants/fish that are put on sale in a sim-run business) is established in the neighborhood. Pizza and Chinese Food * These special meals can only be unlocked once a restaurant of any kind opens up in the neighborhood. ** You may not activate a munchie bot (if your household happens to have one) until there's a restaurant lot in place and sight within the neighborhood. Furniture Reaching the corresponding milestone of the neighborhoods generation unlocks the following items: *5th Gen: full-size refrigerator. *10th Gen: Living/Arm Chairs & Countertops/Islands. *20th Gen: Recliners/Lounges & End Tables. *30th Gen: Sofas/LoveSeats & Coffee Tables. *40th Gen: Shelf. Topping Careers You unlock the following objects when topping specific career related to that item: *Athletic: ElectroDance Sphere. *Business: Ticket Machine. *Culinary: BBQ. *Science: Telescope. *Slacker: DJ booth and Buffet table. *Entertainment: Microphone Stand. *Music: Drum set. *Oceanography: AquaBox "60 Gallons of Awesome" Aquarium. Architectual Objects Half of the objects and building tools are locked, that can be only unlocked after reaching the top career of Architecture career. These include: *Columns. *Elevators. *Foundations. *Stairs & staircases. *Swimming pools. *Windows. Services *Gardeners are unlocked once somebody in the neighborhood masters the garden talent. *Maids are unlocked once somebody in the neighborhood max out the cleaning skill. *Nannies are unlocked once somebody in the neighborhood learns the parenting skill completely. *Repair(wo)men are unlocked once somebody in the neighborhood max out the mechanical skill. *Butlers are unlocked once somebody in the neighborhood gets qualified for all the above duties (for a gardener, maid, nanny and repairman). *Gypsy matchmakers are unlocked once somebody in the neighborhood learns the couple counseling skill completely. *Fire Department is unlocked once somebody in the neighborhood learns the fire safety skill completely. *Police are unlocked once somebody in the neighborhood tops the law enforcement career. Clothing Bontiques *Clothing Boutique must not exist until somebody in the neighborhood attains the silver/gold sewing talent badge. Paintings *Each skill gain unlocks the painting with the corresponding environment score. Literature *Bookshelves are locked until one of the sims from the neighborhood completes writing the very first novel.